hungergamesrpgcentralfandomcom-20200213-history
Stasia Posiet
Stasia "Stacy" Posiet "Machines don't feel," Quote by Stasia on herself. Stasia "Stacy" Posiet is a 12 year old tribute in what was the Hunger Games (HG8). She is from District 4 and is 3.5/5 cyborg. She was Dark Angel's HG8 character.' Early Life/Bio Stacy is from Russian descent (pre-Panem, of course), setting her apart from most of her district. Stacy originally grew up in the rich part of her district, spending her pre-teen days going to school, shopping, eating (but not before making herself throw up afterwards!), and dancing. But, when she was 11, everything changed. Nobody knows why, or how, but a mysterious fire broke out at her school. Stacy, at the time, was in the bathroom, doing her makeup, so she ignored the fire alarms, thinking it was the school bell, because it was so faint. The fire broke into the bathroom, and by the time the blaze was done, Stacy was unconscious, charred and bloody, while fighting for her life. She was rushed to the District “ER”, which was just a block away, where all of the aristocrats pooled their money together to help Stacy. The doctors were luckily able to find a way for Stacy to be alive: replacement parts. Among other things, Stacy’s replacements for several body parts were: *Part of her scalp *Her hair *Eyes *Right foot *Left leg *Arms *Bladder *Most of her skin ·Ever since, her parents, disgusted with having their eldest daughter 3.5/5ths cyborg, stripped her of her fancy life and made her sleep and live in the basement, where they gave her the poorest things, such as artisan bread and water, and a tattered sleeping bag. Stacy fought through this hardship, and became a better person, as she has for the last 4 years. Her family that “lives with her” includes: *Grandmamma *Her mother *Her father *1 sister who was younger, now older, *A younger sister, age 10, Natalia Posiet. *An older 16 year old brother, Carp Posiet. 'HG8' Stasia Posiet was reaped in the reaping ball, along with Chandler. Her reaping outfit was an icy dress with thick Russian boots. In the Justice Buliding, her only visitor was her younger sister Natalia, who gave her her district token, Stasia's diary. On the train, she made an ally of the district 7 boy, hurt Candi's feelings by having a big speech, and watched recaps. Chariots 'Looks' Ever since the fire, Stacy’s already fair skin has been replaced by even paler vampire-like skin which has a sort of wire you can faintly see (if you look closely enough) intersecting between her head, legs, and arms. Her once blue eyes have been replaced by dead hazel ones (one is bloodshot, so she covers it with a black eyepatch), and her luscious golden hair taken over by never growing, flat, sooty black locks that wave. Her lips are red and her right foot is slightly bigger than her left. She has a small stature. 'Personality' Used to be a demanding little whiner who didn’t care the heck about others, but after the accident, she’s changed in more ways than one. She now is grateful for the things she has, since her parents make her sleep in a cardboard box in the basement. She is logical and doesn’t pass up on a chance to correct others. However, she is disorganized, never really getting out of the habit of having a maid pick up after her. She is a hard worker now. 'Games' To get HG8 moving, Dark Angel sacrificed Stasia for the good of the RPG. Due to the fact there was a gamemaker event of mechanical lions, Dark Angel used this to her advantage, making Stasia hallucinate that her butler was by her. Sebastian "killed" Stasia, which was really suicide. Category:HG8 Category:Female Category:Tribute Category:D4 Category:Cyborg Category:Disabled Category:Aristocrat Category:Career